Fulfilled Dreams
by Buffy Sparrow
Summary: Finale of the Jack and Natalie saga. When Jack gets captured attending Will and Elizabeth's wedding, will you finally be able to express your love for him? Or will he hang never knowing?
1. Chapter 1

**Fulfilled Dreams**  
**Author**: xBuffyxSparrowx  
**Rating**: R for mild language and some sexual content.  
**POV**: 1st POV  
**Pairing**: Natalie/ Jack  
**Chapters**: 5  
**Category**: Romance, General  
**Disclaimer**: Jack and all the other POTC characters belong to Disney; I just get to manipulate them. The ship is also not mine, but a creation of my sister's because she hates it when she doesn't get to beta my stories. And for any of you who have as big of an obsession with Buffy the Vampire Slayer as I do, then you'll realize some of the speeches are taken from season 3's 'The Prom' and you won't sue me for those.  
**Summary**: Finale of the Jack and Natalie saga. When Jack gets captured after Will and Elizabeth's wedding, will you finally be able to express your love for him? Or will he hang never knowing?

* * *

Chapter 1

It's difficult to understand how anyone can survive the harshness of everyday life. With the entire world's cruelties aiding people in their own destruction, adding to the pain. People say that the insane know not of the anguish because of their unstable mind and are there fore luckier then the rest. Obviously these people have never experienced true insanity.

I know anguish above all other things. Ever since attempting to throw myself into the ocean to end my miserable life, I've known the difficulties and then some. While the voice of my guilt has subsided, thanks to Jack and his vague yet comforting words, the pain has not.

After these many months with the one I love you still experience the regret that comes hand in hand with killing someone. My Mistress, as cruel as she was, never deserved the death that came by my hand when I stuck my dagger into her belly.

Jack interrupts my dangerous thoughts with a small kiss to the tip of my nose and I smile at him.

"What?" I ask, confused by his show of affections.

"Ye got that look on yer face again, luv. That one ye get when ye be thinkin' too much." He replies, his smile masking his concern.

"I apologize, Jack. My mind ran away with me again."

We both turn back to the event before us with feigned interest, watching as the auctioneer yells over the crowd about a ratty end table. Jack listens intently to the next item up for bid while I glance around us and take in the people. With my mind wandering once more I do not see as Jack raises his hand to bid on the object and it is not until to late that I realize what's going on.

"Sold to the captain and his lady." The man yells, pointing in our direction.

Confusion over takes me as I glance up at the pirate beside me, his face full of triumph.

"What did you do?" I whisper harshly as I cling to his arm.

He only smiles at me before leading me away from the crowd and over to those oh-so familiar docks. I persist in my quest for answers as I tug at the sleeve of his brown leather coat until finally he stops walking, moving my body in front of him to face the edge of the wooden planks.

"I bought us a ship." He finally replies, pointing to the magnificent vessel before us.

"You did what?" I ask in utter shock.

"I bought us a ship." He repeats slowly, "Do ye like it?"

"I do, but Jack! How do you expect to pay for her?"

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I giggle at his common response and he smiles at the sound, knowing that I rarely laugh anymore. Staring at the ship he waits for me to voice my approval.

"I was gonna let ye name her." He mentions.

"Well I hardly see how that makes it… I get to name her?"

The sudden wonder in my tone makes his smile grow wider and he wraps his arms around my waist to draw me closer. I lean into his embrace, thinking quietly to myself numerous possibilities to name the galleon.

"Can we board her?" I ask after a moment.

He leads me up the gang plank and then watches as I begin to explore the deck, my hand sliding along the wooden rail as I move. My face shows my desire to pick the perfect title for this beauty and it takes me near a quarter of an hour to speak.

"She's too lovely for something fierce."

"Well, she's no Pearl." He adds, finally taking a look around.

"There will never be another like your precious Black Pearl, Jack, but she's close. I believe Heaven's Fire seems fitting. What do you think?"

"Aye that'll do fine."

Excitement wells up inside me as I imagine the hundreds of adventures I could have with Jack and his crew aboard Heaven's Fire. I smile widely before bounding over to my love to embrace him warmly, our lips meeting for the briefest moment before I move away once more.

"Can I be captain?" I ask with a grin, hoping to induce one of our many play fights.

"Now what kind of ship would we be runnin' if we let a woman captain, eh?" He retorts, his sparkling eyes telling me that he's on to my game.

"Are you telling me that a woman couldn't be a pirate captain?"

"That's exactly what I'm tellin' ye." He begins to walk the deck, his hands waving around wildly as he speaks again in an exaggerated falsetto voice, "Oh no we can't raid that merchant ship! It would be unkind and we might mess up our pretty make-up."

Stopping to smile over his shoulder at me, he bats his eyelashes wildly, and I can't help but to burst out laughing.

"You're mad!" I cry out between fits of giggles.

"Not nearly as mad as yerself, however."

The laughter dies inside me almost as quickly as it had begun and I stare at him curiously. Once his words sink into his own mind he immediately opens his mouth to remedy the situation, but I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"Today's excitement has made me tired. I think I'll return to the Bride to rest." I say solemnly, turning to head back down the gang plank.

He follows as I make my way back to the room we now share above The Faithful Bride, his silence sending chills down my spine and I return the lack of conversation in kind. Once we enter the room we both go our separate ways, him over to stoke the fire in the hearth and me moving to rest upon the bed.

My hand absently caresses the pillow beside my own where his head rests during the quiet nights we spend together. Despite the number of months since his return, this bed has never known the passion between us and a single thought sounds loud and clear through my head.

_Not even he would touch you now, you little slut. What kind of man would want a murderer in their bed?_

I remember the words that had once been yelled harshly inside my mind as I dealt with the guilt of killing my Madam. While my heart tells me that he hasn't touched me simply to respect my healing process the evil memory makes me doubt his affections for me.

With a sigh I push the depressing thoughts away and roll over to reach for the small box by my night stand. The box itself is simple enough, its red velvet cover making it seem glamorous, while the true treasure is hidden beneath the lid.

I slowly take out each individual item that I keep secured in the box and lay them out before me. A silver brooch that once belonged to my mother, the intricate design the most beautiful I've ever seen with its diamond and onyx jewels surrounding one pitch black Mother of Pearl. Beside it lay a picture of my father standing proudly beside my older brother, Stephen.

Finally, my most prized possession reaches my gaze with its contents hidden inside its folds. The drawing that Will had given me the night I'd found out Jack had been killed by the Kraken. Jack stands proud in the sketch drawn a mere three weeks before his disappearance, his one hand resting lovingly against the Pearl's helm while the other cradles a jar of dirt against his chest. I can't help but smile at how out of place the jar looks along side the man and I wonder the significance of the dirt as it was never explained to me.

The bed shifts as a new weight settles upon it and I quickly tuck the sketch out of sight before more deliberately returning the other items to the box. Jack's tanned hand reaches in my line of sight as it attempts to grab the drawing from its hiding place. I snatch it away before he can get a hold of it and place it in the box before setting it onto the floor.

"What was that, luv?" He asks, forcing me to look at him.

"It was nothing. Just a trinket."

"Yer a horrid liar. Let me see it."

"I don't think that would be wise, Jack. Besides don't you have a crew to find and supplies to gather? You know how much I hate being in this town and I think we should make our maiden voyage happen as quickly as possible."

His lips form a small line across his face as he frowns at my avoidance, but he makes no objection. Instead he brings a hand up to caress my cheek softly with callused fingertips before leaving me alone in the bed.

"Ye can't hide it from me forever, darlin." He says to me before closing the door loudly behind him.

I allow numbness to fill me, creating a feeling of contempt deep in my soul.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Weeks pass with little activity as Jack readies Heaven's Fire and I spend my time sitting in our room. Little conversation has passed between us during all the preparation until one day Jack bursts into the room with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Pack yer bags darlin'. We're settin' sail."

"What, now?" I reply, jumping up from my chair.

"Now."

I scurry about the room gathering all of my belongings into a large satchel before following him down to the docks. I notice a hoard of men standing aboard Jack's newest pride and joy as I walk up the gang plank. A friendly looking man with a parrot on his shoulder comes over and grabs my bag before taking it below deck.

"That is Cotton. He took yer stuff to our cabin." Jack points out, seeing that I was about to chase down the man.

"I see." I reply, still not entirely sure I feel comfortable here.

"Joshamee Gibbs, miss." A man says as he appears before me.

He's a kind, almost fatherly, looking man with graying hair. I smile at him kindly before shaking the offered hand.

"I'm Natalie. It's a pleasure to meet you after everything I've heard." I say.

He gives a look in Jack's direction before going back to his duties and Jack takes my hand to give me a tour of the ship from stern to brig and everywhere in between. Heaven's Fire is even more magnificent then I first thought her to be, especially the captain's quarters. This room seems to be made just for me in both its contents and design. The quarters, while not overly feminine, has a privacy screen that hides behind it a dresser for my clothes as well as a brass tub so I can bathe regularly and the bed holds silk crème colored sheets.

"It's lovely. Thank you so much, Jack."

He watches me explore the room looking ever so proud at my reaction and then ever so quietly exits to leave me to unpack. It takes me a moment to realize he has left and I do, indeed, take the moments alone to put away my stuff. I especially try to make sure that the velvet box is hidden away safely so I don't have to worry about Jack finding it when I'm not around.

With that accomplished I make my way back on deck in order to figure out exactly what it is he expects me to do on board and to find out where we're headed. I find him exactly where I figured I would, standing at the helm with a serene smile on his face. I pause a moment to take in the sight of him, memorizing the details of his face and inwardly compare what I'm seeing to the drawing, before moving up to stand beside him.

"Did ye find a place fer everythin, luv?" He asks absently.

"Indeed. I may have to buy even more things just to fill all the space you've provided."

We're both quiet for a moment as he ignores my reply in order to glance at the compass in his hand. An attempt to glance over his shoulder to see what he's looking at fails when he suddenly shuts the compass and replaces it on his belt.

"Where are we going?" I inquire, wanting to break the silence.

"Port Royale." He replies simply.

I sit in astonishment at his words, knowing well the stories pertaining to his travels there and the dire consequences that came along with them. For a moment I glance down to the wooden floor before forcing my eyes back to his face.

"Tell me, Jack, why exactly you wish to venture to Port Royale. If I remember correctly you are anything but welcome there and I refuse to watch you hang because of some silly whim of yours."

He doesn't reply for the longest time, his gaze staying planted on the horizon before him. An exasperated sigh escapes his lips before he finally turns to face me.

"I'll not have ye second guessing me decisions, savvy?"

A loud resounding slap echoes off the air surrounding us as my open palm makes firm contact with that smooth, tan cheek of his. His head snaps to the side with the force of the blow and his eyes reflect the shock coursing through his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jack Sparrow? I may be insane, but I still have my self respect. I will not be treated like a lowly cabin boy, least of all by you, and certainly not on a ship that is half mine." I scream at him, clenching my fists at my sides in anger, "I hope that commodore you speak of so 'highly' does catch you so that I can laugh as you dangle from that damned scaffold!"

Hurt seems to flash through his eyes for the briefest of moments before being replaced with an unfeeling cover and I stomp away from him with a groan. I contemplate tossing myself over board knowing we still aren't that far away from port, but instead decide to busy myself down in the galley cooking tonight's supper. When I arrive in the galley I'm surprised to see a tall, lanky man already bent over the stove. His clothes are covered by a dirty apron and his blonde hair is tied back so as to stay out of his deeply green eyes.

"Can I help ye with somethin', Miss?" He asks as he stares at me.

"It appears not. I was about to start supper, but I see you've already gotten started. Are you the cook?"

"Aye. I'm Robin and ye must be the wench capt'n brought on with him. Natalie, right?"

My hands instantly settle on my hips in a defensive action against his words, jaw dropping in shock and anger.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I am no whore!"

"Tis not the way I heard it, Miss. They say once Sparrow gets tired of ye he's…"

"He's what?" I interrupt rather loudly, "He's going to share me, is that what you were going to say? Well you listen to me, you miserable wretch. I will die before allowing any man on this ship to touch me, and that goes double for you!"

At some point in time during my screaming rampage Robin had become incredibly scared looking and as I begin to walk off I realize why. I'm almost relieved to see Jack standing behind me, glaring angrily at Robin, and my heart flutters at his close proximity. Nonetheless I force myself not to run to him for protection and instead continue to take a defensive stance.

"Is it true what they're saying, Jack? That's probably the entire reason you brought me along, so that you could toss me aside for the crew to have their way with once you were tired of me. Go on and admit it. There's no use lying about it now that we're already out at sea since I can't exactly go anywhere."

His gaze never leaves the cook as I speak, but the dark clouds have lifted slightly to show a quiet sadness. With an open hand he reaches for me, saying nothing as he waits for me to take it in my own and hesitantly I do. The little amount of contact is enough to abash my anger and make me ashamed of my treatment of him recently. Drawing me in to lean against his side he takes the opportunity to speak as I rest my brow against his shoulder.

"She's mine and no one'll ever get a chance at her, savvy? Ye tell any who thinks otherwise to get off me ship."

With that he leads my back to our cabin, closing the door behind us before moving to stand across the room. My heart counts the beats of passing silence as I stand in wait for something to happen, my arms now wrapped around my body to fend of the lonely feelings in the pit of my stomach. His hand lays against his bandana for a moment as he risks a glance in my direction and then he turns to face me fully, said hand falling back against his side.

"Why'd ye believe him, luv?" He asks.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not an uncommon occurrence with you, Jack, according to the stories I've heard from the women you bring on board. Am I so different from the rest of your whores?"

My speech is calm, quiet, and nothing like the way I truly feel. Inside my stomach churns at the possible truth in Robin's words, my heart aching as the healing scars rip apart once more. To my amazement he smiles at me, yes smiles, before answering my question obscurely.

"I thought ye said ye weren't a whore."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not. No man touched me before or after you except once when I was really drunk and out of my mind with thinking you dead. I picked pockets so that Madam would give me my portion of bread each day, but still slipped every coin you ever gave me back in your pockets before you left me. I may be a thief, I may be a murderer, but I am no whore and if it is your intention to toss me aside then, damn it, take be back to Tortuga."

All of his usual cocky, staggering qualities slip away as my words cease and suddenly before me stands the man behind the pirate. His eyes soften and his stance straightens before he rushes toward me, pulling me against him for a kiss the likes of which I have never known before. Lips, rough yet like velvet, ravage my own with a passion not shown in all my time with him and it leaves my head spinning, my body to feel like it's floating.

The desire for the man cradling my body against his fills me like a fire that spreads all the way down to my toes and back up again to pool between my legs. I cling to the neck of his coat to keep my legs from collapsing as they turn to jelly and for a fleeting moment I find myself pretending that he loves me as much as I love him. The moment ends as he pulls away from me, his breathing heavy and hot as it brushes against my face. Gazing into his eyes I see, once again, that unknown emotion hidden behind the wanting.

"Are you trying to convince me to stay, or was that something else?" I inquire, my voice husky.

"That, darlin, was somethin else entirely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three days pass before we finally manage to reach the high class city of Port Royale. I stand on deck next to my pirate, staring fearfully at the welcoming committee of naval officers standing on the shore as they wait for the Fire to dock. Despite the numerous amount of men standing before us, Jack can only smile and remove his hat to a single man standing up front.

"Is that your favorite commodore?" I ask him. "He doesn't look like an officer."

"He's not. That, luv, would be why we're venturing to this God forsaken spit of land." He replies through a false smile.

Once the ship has docked, we begin to make our way towards the crowd of men and I keep myself half hidden behind Jack for fear of something going wrong. Despite my worries none of the officers make a move to arrest Jack and the non-uniformed man even pulls him into an awkward hug before acknowledging me with a warm smile.

"Natalie. It's good to see you again." He says, resting a hand softly on my arm.

It takes me a moment to recognize exactly who it is I'm speaking to and once I do I return his warm smile in kind.

"Will! Well this certainly is a wonderful surprise. Last time I saw you…"

"I know," he interrupts.

Jack gives me a suspicious glance, wrapping an arm around my waist as if trying to stake his claim. The small show of jealousy makes my body tingle and my heart warm for a moment before I turn my concentration back to Will. He hadn't changed much since I'd last seen him in Tortuga many months ago, though his brown hair is now pulled back neatly and his clothes are much cleaner. His eyes, while also no longer glazed over by alcohol, seem to express much more happiness with life then they did before.

"Do you still have the picture?" Will asks, penetrating my thoughts.

"Indeed I do. It's hidden away so that only I may enjoy the sight of it. I still thank you very much for allowing me to keep it."

"If ye two are finished catching up, can we please go somewhere that I'm not surrounded by red coats? And with rum! Surely ye have rum, lad." Jack says, looking rather uncomfortable around the guards.

Will nods and the three of us are escorted to a fabulous looking mansion where we are immediately greeted by a proper looking young woman and an older gentleman. The woman's eyes do not hold the smile that is plastered on her perfectly made up face, showing that Jack and I are anything but welcome in her presence, while the older gentleman seems quiet enthusiastic about the entire situation. Will plays the good host and quickly makes introductions.

"Natalie this is Governor Swann and my fiancée Elizabeth Swann. Governor, Elizabeth, this is Natalie. I'm sure everyone remembers Jack."

"How could we forget?" Elizabeth says, her speech revealing her unhappiness as it carries just a slight undertone of sarcasm.

I give a false smile of my own to the two new people, feeling rather uncomfortable under Elizabeth's scrupulous gaze. For the first time since leaving Tortuga I feel ashamed of my upbringing and my choice of profession, as if for some reason she can tell exactly what I had to do to survive just by looking at my less then perfect attire. As a defense mechanism I move my body just a little bit closer to Jack's in hope of shielding myself from the look of hate in Elizabeth's eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard wonderful things about you, Elizabeth, from both Jack and Will." I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Have you now? I'm surprised that Jack would have anything one could consider good to say about me, but I'll take it as a compliment."

"Elizabeth, do play nice." Snaps the Governor, obviously upset by his daughter's treatment of their guests.

"Please, Governor Swann, do not request something of her that is obviously not in her nature to control. I'm sure neither me nor Jack expect anything less from someone of higher station then us both. After all niceties are not exactly commonly used toward people such as ourselves."

The words that flow so elegantly from my lips seem to shock everyone around me and I give them all a sweet smile for emphasis. Elizabeth seems moments away from having an apoplexy, her face red with anger and her eyes positively bulging, which makes me momentarily consider apologizing for my words. The moment to do so, however, is stolen from me when Jack decides at that very moment to let out a loud chuckle before clapping Will soundly on the back.

"So where be that rum, eh?"

As Jack begins to lead us from the two aristocrats, I begin to feel my nerves becoming much less frazzled and give out a great sigh of relief that does not go unnoticed by the man at my side. He smiles at me genuinely, showing both approval and appreciation for my actions earlier and for further proof he gives my side a slight squeeze. In an effort to hide my slight blush, I bow my head into his shoulder before moving to bring my lips against his ear.

"Later you will have to explain to me the reason for her displeasure so that I will hopefully feel less retched for my insult towards her." I whisper.

"It's a long story, luv, but it has to do with a stick and a dark place, savvy?"

I giggle quietly at his implications and this serves to only make his smile broaden. When Will notices the laughter behind him, he turns and looks quizzically at us as we enter the kitchen.

"We were discussing the pleasurable mood your fiancée seemed to be in. You never told me that she was such a lovely person to meet." I explain to him.

"Your lies are sweet but unnecessary. She's been in a foul mood for months now and the only explanation I can think of would have to be guilt."

"Guilt? Does this have anything to do with a captain sinking with his ship?"

"You remember that? You're right, of course, but it surprises me that my drunken tangent stayed so freshly in your mind."

"Well lets just say that after the toast you made, I was quite determined to take in every word you uttered. It had only been that very night, you see, that I'd heard the news. As you said, I was heartbroken."

A sadness fills my eyes that finally compels Jack to enter the conversation that he has concluded is about his dealings with the Kraken, assuming automatically that you know all the details to that little adventure. He tries to reassure me at first by laying a soft kiss to my temple, his real first sign of affection since Tortuga, and then by pulling me tightly to him.

"I knew she'd give in to the curiosity eventually, but then to chain me to me own ship… I would hope she'd feel guilty bout almost killin' me." He said quietly.

"What? Give in to curiosity? She chained you to your ship?"

As I take in the information, some of which causing even more uncertainty and confusion then I had felt before, I begin to feel light headed and dizzy. Swaying slightly on my feet, I reach desperately for something to hold on to before I fall into a faint. Jack wraps his arms around me and Will comes forward to help bring me to sit in the closest chair. They fret around me, their words of concern lost on my ears as I attempt to breath deeply and force the feelings to pass. After what seems like forever, I finally lift my head to stare into my pirate's deep brown eyes.

"Explain… Now." I growl at him, anger making my eyes swim with frustrated tears.

"Luv…" He starts before being interrupted.

"I kissed him senseless, just as he said I would want to, and then I chained him to the Pearl. I did it for the crew and honestly only feel guilty that I went through all that trouble only to find him alive and well." Elizabeth explains from the doorway.

My eyes move rapidly between this woman I've just met and the man I've loved for a long time now, waiting for him to confirm or deny her claim. When Jack refuses to meet my gaze I turn towards the only other person in the room.

"Will?" I whisper desperately.

He gives me a silent confirmation and the anger inside me increases ten-fold. With as much control as I can muster, I stand up and begin to make my way out of the kitchen. Once I get to the doorway, I pause to wait for Elizabeth to move out of my way and are sorely disappointed. She only smiles at me smugly as she makes me wait and after a few tense moments I finally speak.

"Miss Swann I would greatly appreciate you moving from my way. I would greatly regret being the reason as to why you have a black eye on your wedding day." I mutter through clenched teeth.

"Luv, please just stay here. Ye need time tuh stop being angry." Jack says quietly, regret clear in his voice, "If not for me then at least stay for the lad."

"I'm sorry, Will. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

And with that said, I proceed to shove the spoiled brat out of my way and make my way back to Heaven's Fire to think things over. While he didn't exactly lie to me about what had happened that day, he certainly left out a few very vital details. The most important of those being that she had attempted to end his life with the most seductive of tricks. How he could possibly stand there before her, seeing her clear as day, and not strangle her… an impossible feat, to be sure.

With a sigh of disappointment, I begin to concentrate on other things and one of which being how to get back to the docks. I wasn't paying much attention during the venture to the Swann mansion and now, I fear, have come to find myself quite lost. Taking a moment to pause and take in my surroundings, I try to find a familiar area to help me in my quest with little luck.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?" A voice asks from behind me.

"No." I reply coolly, "I'm sure I can manage to find the docks on my own."

"I would be quite happy to escort you there, if you would have me." He implores further as he continues to speak to my back.

"And pray tell, sir, who exactly you think you are. I said I could manage and yet still you persist."

"Commodore James Norrington, miss. At your service."

I stifle the gasp of fear and surprise as I turn to face the uniformed man.

"My apologies, Commodore, for my harshness. I thought you to be a ruffian of some sort. Now that I see you are anything but, I would indeed be thankful if you would help me return to the docks."

He smiles at me before offering his arm, which I willingly take, and then begins to lead me in the right direction. This officer seems pleasant enough, his uniform and powdered wig showing his station, and his appearance not frightful to gaze upon. It would be a great leap to call him handsome, I believe, and especially when compared to someone such as Jack.

"Is this your first visit to Port Royale?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"It is. I'm visiting for a dear friend's wedding. Though it may be to bold of me to say, I desperately find his bride to be absolutely horrid."

"Surely Miss Swann cannot be that bad."

"How did you know it was her I was speaking of?"

"The Turner wedding is the only one so far this year. I have it in my mind to believe pirates may be attending, so be on your guard."

"Pirates, Commodore?" I ask, looking up at the man in confusion.

"Jack Sparrow, to be more specific, though there is nothing to fear. To my knowledge he has not arrived and the ceremony is so soon as in the morning."

I frown slightly at the sound of his name and he gives me a curious glance that requests an explanation.

"Your sources are lacking then because he arrived not even an hour ago. He is at the Swann mansion as we speak even now, no doubt getting completely drunk and fraternizing with the female staff."

"Is he now? Have you met Mister Sparrow's acquaintance previously?"

"Unfortunately I have."

The Fire comes into my line of sight moments later, the vision she presents making me feel a sense of peace and I thank the Commodore before continuing to her alone. While the officer seemed to be quite dignified and pleasant to converse with, something about him causes me to worry. The urge to return to Jack and inform him of my encounter is strong, but I force my feet to continue up the gangplank. I exchange pleasantries with the crew as I make my way to my cabin. Out of the treasured box I grab the drawing before laying down to rest and immediately fall into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shouts from on deck wake me from the dreams of my beloved pirate's sad expression as his body sways in the wind and the first thing I notice is the darkness outside the window. How I managed to sleep so long with such nightmares, I'll never understand, but that is the farthest thing from my mind when the loud voices from above begin asking about me. With little hesitation I remove myself from the cabin and scurry up the stairs in order to investigate the noise.

"Natalie!" Will calls from across the deck, "Natalie you have to come quickly. There's no time to be spared."

"What's going on?" I ask when he begins dragging me down the gangplank once he has grabbed a hold of my arm.

He doesn't reply, but the petrified look upon his face brings fear into my heart. I tug my arm away from his grasp and we stop in the middle of the busy dirt road. His eyes beg me to continue on, but I keep my feet planted. With a deep breath, I compose myself enough to allow common sense to kick in.

"Will, please tell me what happened to make such haste necessary."

"Commodore Norrington has had Jack arrested. They're going to hang him at dawn if we don't do something now!" He explains, his voice just as pleading as his eyes.

The rest of the journey to the jail house passes by in a blur as my heart beats frantically and I pray silently that this is just a hoax. Norrington meets us at the entrance. My initial reaction is to slap him until his wig falls sideways and scream at him for his stupidity. Instead, I calm my outer appearance and clasp my hands before me.

"Commodore, I have been informed by Mister Turner that you've had Jack Sparrow arrested. May I inquire as to the charge?"

"Piracy, naturally. I couldn't very well have him running around this town free."

"He was here for my wedding and I had clearance from the governor! I demand you release him!" Will screams, obviously less capable of controlling himself then I am.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Norrington replies without the least bit of remorse in his voice.

"May I at least see him?" I inquire, hoping that a visit will help procure his freedom.

Norrington agrees to the request, but demands that Will return home. Another argument ensued between my friend and the officer, but Will eventually gave in when I requested it. The cells are dirty, with only straw to protect their captors from the dirt floor, and the smell of them makes me want to retch. None the less, I keep my chin held high as I follow Norrington to where Jack is being held and the sight he presents makes my breath catch as my heart constricts.

"You have fifteen minutes, miss." Norrington informs me before leaving me to stand alone before the cell.

"Jack?" I whisper once my privacy has been ensured.

He refuses to look at me, or even respond, as he sits on the wooden plank that serves as a bench. I wish I could touch him, wrap my arms around him and give him comfort, but I can only hold the bars that separate us. The moments pass more slowly then any others ever have until eventually all the resolve I once had to stay calm flees and I'm reduced to tears.

"Jack I'm so sorry. We're going to get you out of here, okay? Me and Will… We'll come up with a plan and then me and you can sail away on the Fire. Everything's going to be alright." When he only blinks in response, I scream at him, "Damn it, Jack, say something!"

"There's nothing to say, luv."

"Promise me you won't give up and that you'll be patient while I think of something that'll free you."

"What part of this situation hasn't sunk into that pretty little head of yers? I'm through fighting fate. I'll pay for me crimes, for all the things that are so horrible they would make you wish I was dead and that ye'd never met me."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Don't give up Jack!"

He rushes to stand in front of me, grasping my arms tightly until pain fills them, and the hopelessness in his eyes devastates me. The emotions filling me are so torturous I feel as though my heart has broken into a thousand sharp pieces that are cutting up my insides.

"The world wants me gone." He tells me quietly.

"What about me? I love you so much. And I tried to make you go away. You died and it didn't help. And I hate it!" I scream as I shove him away, "I hate that it's so hard and that you can hurt me so much. I know everything that you did because you did it to me. God, I wish that I wished you dead. I don't. I can't."

Tears stream steadily down my face as I watch him through the bars of his cell, wishing even more that I could touch him. His silence fills my soul with a sense of death and I can't help but notice that my confession of love has not even fazed him. He battles inside himself, wanting to admit that he's fallen in love as well so that maybe the pain in my eyes will go away. Still he keeps confession a secret because he knows that once the sun rises he'll be dead once again. With a heavy heart he rationalizes that not telling me will help me to move on.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I wipe the tears away, "For a moment I mistook you as someone who enjoyed their life, who maybe even cared about me. I guess I was wrong. You're not the pirate I thought you were. You're nothing but a coward. And I'm just a fool."

"Yer not a fool." He replies quietly, still not meeting my gaze.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" I throw the words in his face and then laugh quietly, "Remember when you told me that? No profession of love or caring, but the words still filled me with such joy that all the pain I'd ever felt simply melted away. And they were only lies. I understand that now. Good-bye Jack."

As I walk away, I throw the drawing at his feet before going back to the ship we'd shared, the cabin and the bed, to grieve. He watches me walk away while fighting the urge to call me back and then examines the folded parchment by his boot. The sight of his own likeness on the page brings a small smile to his face. The picture was of the time he was sailing away from visiting Tia Dalma, his protection in a jar clutched tightly to him, and his grin showing his happiness. He'd planned to sail back to Tortuga to visit me, but then everything with Davey Jones had kept him from me, from my loving smile. In a few hours time the sun rise will bring a more permanent fate then the Kraken, and the sight of my tear filled eyes will haunt him even in death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Will wakes me from my restless sleep, his expression showing he'd also been up most of the night. With little energy I dress myself in a black silk gown that expresses my mood and follow him to where the gallows stand. Both of us stand, staring up at the wooden structure, with remorse and I am unaware of the numerous town's people filling in behind us to watch the hanging. I feel so helpless as I watch Jack being led up to rest with the noose around his neck as his numerous crimes are read out. He does not laugh in pride as he once had, but simply gazes down at you with expressionless eyes.

The drums signal the lever is about to be pulled, my love about to plummet to his death, and I bury my face in Will's shoulder with a sob to keep myself from witnessing the event. The lever is pulled, the trap released and a sickening thud reaches my ears as the rope snaps tight. There is no struggle to be heard, no gasps signaling a fight for air and Will wraps his arms around me as my body collapses in tears. No strength is left in me and because of this I am carried back to Will's home where he leaves me to rest.

There is no suffering like loosing someone you love, no pain like wanting to follow them in death. While I have no tears left to shed, my body still shakes with gasps and sobs until it hurts as much as my heart. No comfort for the broken hearted, it seems, as I try my best to sleep in hopes that dreams of better times will help to sustain me. After a lifetime of quiet, Will returns to check on me.

"I'm sorry, Natalie. We'll all miss him, but this must be especially horrible for you." Will says as he sits beside me on the bed.

"I think horrible is still coming. Right now it's worse. Right now I'm just trying to keep from dying. I can't breathe, Will. I feel like I can't breathe." I sob as I bury my face in my hands.

"Does anyone else see the irony in what ye just said?"

I snap my head up in disbelief and immediately my eyes stop on the figure in the doorway, leaning against the wall like there is nothing wrong in the world. His smile brings my heart into my throat as I swear that I'm dreaming.

"Did ye miss me, luv?" He asks.

With a gasp I jump off of the bed and run, throwing myself into Jack's arms. He laughs, holding me tightly as he buries his face in my neck and twirls me around. I pull away from him momentarily, disbelief and amazement in my eyes.

"You're not dead. But… How?"

"Elizabeth came to me after ye left. She gave me this leather collar with nails in it an' told me tuh wear it. Stopped the rope from breakin' me neck and chokin' me. All I had to do was pretend I was dead." He explained.

"Elizabeth… I don't understand." I pause for a moment before shaking my head, "It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you're alive. Oh, Jack, I'm so happy!"

His devastating smile grows wider before he brings his lips crashing against mine. The we cling to each other as he ravishes my mouth with less than gentle kisses that leaves me feeling weak and dizzy with desire. When he pulls away from me slightly to stare down at me with those chocolate orbs mirroring the want in my eyes, I can't help feel as though I'm the only people in the world.

"Luv, there's something I should've told ye before when I had the chance. I love ye, too."

With his words, a smile spreads across my lips that makes his heart skip a beat simply because he knows that it's only for him. My heart has become whole, my dreams of a life with him fulfilled. Nothing matters now except for him being here with me and holding me like I'm the most precious of jewels. These are the things dreams are made of, the reason that my 'never again' becomes my 'happily ever after'.


End file.
